Helping the Halswars
by novagirl4evr
Summary: What happens when the hyperforce lands on an unmarked planet to get some fuel and meet a VERY strange girl? 1st SRMTHFG! fanfic changed the title...


Disclaimer: don't own ANYTHING, the Cali characters are mine though. Plz read, 2nd fanfic. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

In a town, one on a planet and creatures live together on, is a girl. This girl is different though…

"WOW! Sis, you're the best!" shouted a boy with short, dark brown hair, and green eyes. Only the age of seven even.

"Yeah, you said that before. And, if you don't stop moving so much, I might drop you!" said the boy's older sister. She was one of the "creatures". Her mother was a regular human. Her father was a "creature". She was the "special creature" as her parents and older brother always said. She looked like a monkey. The only thing is, she was cybernetic. When she was an infant, some of her body parts had to be replaced with robotic parts. She didn't care. She also had wings. She could put the wings "inside herself" or keep them out.

"Hey bro! Wait up!" yelled the girl. "I can't keep up while carrying Jay!"

"So? You just need more practice," shouted an older boy to the two. "Cali, if you drop Jay, then mom will kill us!"

"Then you carry him!"

"Sis, bro? Mom and dad will return in about ten minutes."

"CRAP! We're at least 300 feet up! It'll take at least five minutes!" shouted the older brother.

"Maybe for you, I only take a minute, even with Jay, to get down!" shouted while diving down to the ground below. She slowed down when they got further and further.

"CALI!"

"Yeah, Otto?"

"Is that a huge robot?" he asked as he landed to Cali who was helping Jay to the ground.

"I think so."

"Okay, should we run?"

"No, I wanna see if they're friendly first."

"Why?"

"Cause my 15th birthday is in two days and I'm gonna explore space. This could be my first experience."

"Put away your wings first then."

"What wings?" Cali smirked.

"Good little sister."

"Cool! A giant robot!" said Jay looking up.

The robot slowly landed about 30 feet in front of the three.

"Otto, take Jay and hide in those bushes, use the clocker."

"Right. What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Like I said, I'm just gonna make sure they're friendly first. I'll call you once it's safe."

"AWW! I wanted to talk with them too!" shouted Jay before Otto put his hand over his mouth. A minute later, a door slide open at the foot of the robot, revealing six shadows. One was tall, like a human, the other five were small and shaped similarly to Cali, who noticed this.

Cali looked over the figures as they slowly came out. Cali stood high and watched their movements. She once experimented in putting a high-tech weapon in her hands. The weapon works. The hammers she self-installed were the color brown, like her fur.

"Hi. I welcome you six to my home planet. I wish for you to know that my parents will kill me if you don't move your robot-thingy," stated Cali in a nervous way.

"We're terribly sorry," said a tiny figure that had a British-like accent.

"Mr. 'I had to make a huge explosion' here, forced us to land," said a glaring red monkey, who was now out of the smoke. "OW! What was that for?!" holding his arm and smirking at a yellow monkey.

"Okay?" said a confused Cali.

"Hi, I'm Chiro, leader of the super robot monkey force," said a human boy. He had black spiky hair.

"Cali. Cali of the mutants."

"…'mutants'?" asked the green monkey.

"Yep."

Cali turned and walked over to the bushes and pulled her two brothers out. The visitors' eyes grew wide.

Otto was a human but had the wings of a bird.

"This is Otto, my older brother. The two of us are mutants. My little bro, Jay, is a regular human."

"…How can this be?" asked the blue monkey.

"Mutants are basically humans with body parts of animals. When we're young, and are exposed to DNA of an alien species, we change. There are two types of us. Regular mutants like me, or S.P. mutants. The S.P. mutants carry the DNA and pass it on to the next generation."

"What about Cali?" asked Chiro.

"I'm a rare case. I wasn't really exposed. When I was young something happened and my body couldn't handle the mutinization process. My body then changed into the form of a monkey and my winged exposure came from my brother," Cali answered as she took out her bird like wings. She teams' jaws dropped to the ground, with the exception of the green one's.

"Cool. I'm the team's mechanic-"

"What can you build?" asked Cali

"Well- lots of stuff!"

"Have you built weapons?"

"Of course!"

"How 'bout a battle then?"

"I don't hit girls 'less they're evil."

"Then…What if I attack you?" Cali said. She quickly took out her giant hammers.

"WOW! Did you build those?!"

"Yep. I used a solid metal that's at least 20x stronger than the strongest and 'unbreakable' items in the universe. It's only found on our planet too-"

"Telling the planet's secrets? I never knew you despised the planet so much."

"Yo bro, can I go punch our unwelcomed guest?"

"Anytime, punch him once for me. Jay would you like to punch Mr. Jack Loppers?"

"Anytime!" Jay ran up to the strange, and slightly rude, boy and tried to land a blow, but he jumped out of the way and into the air. Unfortunately Cali was in the air above him and kicked him to the ground.

"What do ya want Loppers?!" growled Cali, who was standing on his back while Jay kicked him and ran to Otto.

"Just the usual. Coming to see if you'll sell the property to my family-"

"We'll give you until the count of three to run away screaming like a baby, or we can beat the crap out of you," growled Otto as Cali got off of the boy.

"Three-" said Otto

"I guess I'll be going-"

"Two-" said Jay

"You know where to find me!"

"ONE!" shouted the three siblings. At that very moment Jack ran off.

"Works every time," smirked Jay.

"What was that all about?" asked the yellow monkey.

"Oh, that? Just some daily business we take care of while our parents are out. They'll be back in-"

**RING!** **RING!** "Hi, Jay Halswar … OH! … oh, well, okay… I know… Is it okay to help a few friends?... Thanks. Bye." Jay looked depressed as he turned of a small phone.

"Let me guess, they can't even make home for your birthday?" asked Otto. Jay nodded slowly.

"Every single year! And on our birthdays!" Cali jumped into the air and flew off towards some lights. The lights came from their town, Hillstant.

"Where's she going?"

"Probably to Juan's. Oh, I forgot. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Otto and this is my little bro – Jay. We're part of the Halswar family. We own most of the town's land. And Jack is the only heir to the richest family in town."

"I'm Chiro, in case you didn't hear me the first time. And this is Antauri, SPRX-77, Nova, Otto, and Mr. Hal Gibson."

"Call my Sparx, but NEVER 'Sparky' like Nova."

"What, I thought you liked to be called _Sparky_," smirked Nova before her and Otto burst out laughing and Chiro tried his best to restrain himself, but failed miserably.

"As Chiro said, I'm Mr. Hal Gibson. Please do NOT call me 'Mr.' or 'Hal', just Gibson," stated the blue monkey.

"You can call him 'brain-strain' though!" Sparx and Otto burst out laughing again.

"Well, it seems as though I'll have to go by O.T."

"Why's that?" asked Chiro.

"Well, My name's Otto, and so is his."

"Oh."

"I can understand. But why 'O.T.'?" asked Sparx

* * *

OK, that's that. Plz R&R: )

And no flames, PLZ?!

-novagirl4evr


End file.
